Raphael Fontaine
'''Raphael Fontaine '''is a Breton Battlemage in A Children's Anuad. He is known for his generally rational and nearly emotionless thinking and speech, as well as his unique ability to generate and control a form of energy known as plasma. Birth and life before events of ACA Raphael was born to a necromancer-sorcerer family, who was as keen in creating the perfect spell as they were in dabbling in the dark side of magic. Since his birth, which was caused by a careful pairing of various members of the clan and other mages of some considerable skill, Raphael was experimented upon by his family daily. He was designed to be something like a magical superweapon of sorts. When Raphael was five, his family divined through prophecy that all of them would die by his hand. They laughed at the suggestion, though, as Raphael was a weak willed, clingy boy at that time. Raphael heard the words of the prophecy, though, and he was determined to make it come through. When Raphael was nine, he began training to harness the unnatural powers which he was gifted with. He could generate a sort of strange, superheated energy that could burn, shock and impact the target simultaneously. He also began training up his strength, agility and reflexes. Raphael eventually killed his entire family when he reached 18, taking the family sword "Crimson Vision" with him. He was severely injured by a backlash of his own powers and he fainted. Raphael was found by a pretty half Bosmeri, half Nordic lady, who nursed him back to health. She was a skilled swordswoman and taught him how to use his sword in a more efficient and refined manner. He trained daily with his magical powers and sword. Raphael's benefactor also learned restoration skills from him, as well as electrokinesis After he defeated his benefactor for the first time, Raphael travelled the lands with her, seeking new masters all the time, the pair of them refining the sword combat into an impressive display of skill. The pair became lovers, when they finally found the girl's master. Raphael and his lover both trained daily, until they became deadly exponents of a new sword technique, which was designed only for people of their agility, involving stamina inefficient, unpredictable moves. Raphael received the magic sword "Liminal Necrosis" from this man, who gave his lover a sword called "Dreamstrider". Raphael found that his understanding of melee combat could be translated for magical combat. Eventually, when Raphael was 27, when they were returning from Akavir after learning from the masters there about magic and swordsmanship, the two of them came into conflict with Tsaesci brigands. They stood their ground and fought off all their enemies. Raphael accidentally cut his lover with the Liminal Necrosis and had to watch her die. Raphael buried his lover with the Liminal Necrosis and the broken Dreamstrider when he returned to Skyrim, at the foot of the Lover Stone. He never visited the grave again. It was after this event where Raphael changed into a cold, emotionless man. Over the next 50 years, Raphael spent it on doing contracts and training. Events of ACA Raphael entered Skyrim after spending considerable time away, happening to pass by Helgen Keep, where he noticed there were many bandits. He happened to chance upon a group of people riding for Skybound watch and he followed. Raphael met Erys and other highlanders there, when he aided in taking back Helgen keep, through slaughtering the bandits that were inside, alongside a few members of the companions and miscellaneous people. Raphael later fended off Thalmor invasions, devising strategems such as one to trap the Thalmor in Helgen then massacre them. The Lost Legion arrived at Helgen during this time period. After the Thalmor captured the sorceress Robin and Erys, he followed Fenrir of the Lost Legion to perform a rescue mission Raphael, after the rescue's conclusion, he stayed in Helgen Keep, which grew into a town, continuing his training and life. He gave up heavy drinking over the year and acted as a silent protector, not really interacting much with anyone else. Personality and Appearance Raphael is generally seen as highly rational and emotionless. He gives almost all his solutions based on a cost benefit analysis, never ever considering the human factor in coming up with ideas. He is generally very practical, to the extent of ignoring the well being of the people around him when coming up with solutions. Raphael seems to be very introverted and antisocial, preferring not to talk to others. He rarely interacts with anyone. His cold, distant nature is because he believes emotions failed him when he accidentally killed his lover with the Liminal Necrosis. Raphael looks relatively young, with a clean shaven face. His eyes are blue, with a tinge of violet. They glow in the dark. He has straight black hair that has a long fringe. He is relatively well built. Raphael gains a pair of wing like plasma constructs on his back when he uses a greater amount of his powers. Their purpose is unknown, but he does not seem capable of flight with them. The wings become more intricate as his power output increases. Powers and Abilities Raphael is a skilled fencer and unarmed fighter, despite his magical abilities, as he was trained to fight with a sword and his fists since birth. His skills were later honed further under many, many tutors. Raphael's way of armed and unarmed combat is highly unconventional. Raphael is also highly agile and moves quickly and gracefully on the battlefield, able to leap much higher and further than most people. He has considerable pakour skills, which aids him in chasing down targets or running away. In terms of conventional magical abilities, Raphael can perform electrokinesis, as a side effect of his body's energy generation and manipulation. He also has considerable knowledge in the Restoration school, allowing him to heal himself or others efficiently. Raphael has a special ability called "Plasmakinesis". This allows him to create a magical energy with behavior very similar to plasma. The energy is dense and very, very hot, generally functioning very similar to pyrokinesis (except even hotter), with much higher spell velocity and additional shock and impact damage. The plasma can even be focused into beams. Since the ability deals some physical damage in addition to magical damage, it cannot be fully absorbed by magic absorption, nor negated by magic immunity. Raphael can channel massive amounts of plasma into his left hand, then harmonically detonate the plasma to perform a melee ranged attack that deals devastating amounts of damage, capable of killing even a person fully immune to magic due to the raw physical damage. This attack completely incinerates an opponent, melting all armor into slag. However, it damages Raphael's hand to perform and is very, very magicka intensive, sometimes consuming his entire magicka supply and leaving him with only his basic plasma attacks and melee skill to rely on. Raphael is unable to utilize Alteration and Illusion due to a lack of training in those fields. His electrostatic field, which disrupts illusions and conjuration cast on him also prevents him from using any form of conjuration spell and can be detected by people, if they know he's there. Raphael himself possesses extreme willpower and can reject illusions/mind control. Raphael is biologically immortal and does not age or weaken as time passes. Equipment Raphael normally wears his unique, hooded armor, along with a skull mask to conceal his face. His armor's physical and chemical properties are unknown, except it is both durable and lightweight. It also offers high levels of protection without sacrificing mobility. Raphael is well acquainted with his armor, which is why he can move easily in it. The armor possesses no enchantments Raphael uses a sword known as "Crimson Vision". This sword is a red coloured blade made of unknown alloy, with a very, very sharp blade that cuts through bone and flesh with ease. It never seems to dull and can cut spirits, ethereal beings and daedra with equal ease to normal flesh. Raphael used to possess a sword known as "Liminal Necrosis". It is a katana like weapon, with an emerald blade and a black hilt. When the weapon cut anything, it instantly caused necrotic wounds to spread across the victim's body, killing them. This weapon was fragile and ran out of charges quickly. Raphael's habit of cleaning his sword came from usage of the Liminal Necrosis. The weapon cannot harm Raphael. After Raphael retrieved the weapon, it is revealed that it deteriorated over the years and is now just a normal sword with no special properties. Trivia Raphael's sword "Crimson Vision" is based on the sword Genesis Rhapshodos used in Final Fantasy. Raphael's overall armor design was inspired by Doctor Doom, especially his hood and cloak. Raphael's wings are inspired from the wings that the siren Maya manifests in Borderlands Raphael's last name "Fontaine" coincides with that of a Bioshock antagonist, who also has various superpowers from experimentation. This is not intentional, as "Fontaine" was randomly generated. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords